


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby didn’t elaborate that he was one of the two people left in the world that she could even come close to calling family.<br/>And she would not stand to see her family insulted by anyone, least of all some pompous asshole still reveling in a family title that had no legal privilege anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my fics, another one shot ;)

Admittedly, Gaby was not immediately taken with Napoleon Solo or Illya Kuryakin. Solo had helped her escape and that wasn’t something to forget. But in the beginning of their relationship, aside from watching him cook what resembled mush and smelled like feet, she didn’t spend that much time with him. How could she when she was reluctantly paired with her Russian fiance.

The love she developed for Illya was a surprise. It brewed under the surface, but she let it.

No, for Solo it was much more gradual. Nothing she really addressed fully. He had her respect and truly deserved it, but she always thought her feelings lacked the same kind of devotion she felt for Illya.

She was lying to herself. She could see that now. All it took was one snide comment with regard to her American “husband” and her sense of control slipped.

Her eyes narrowed at the German who sipped innocently at his wine, eyeing her response.

Gaby tensed, “Excuse me?”

The man smiled slyly and repeated himself.

Napoleon returned with a fresh glass of champagne, handing it to Gab. He grinned at the older man, “Now Baron, what did I miss?”

“You’re an asshole.” Gaby hissed at the man and took a step towards him.

Napoleon chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, “Pardon my wife, she seems to be very taken with the drink. I think we’ll just step out for a moment.”

He winked at the nobleman who lifted his own glass to salute his departing guests, before calling out, “You have yourself quite a spitfire.”

Gaby’s hands clenched into a tight fist as Napoleon lead her outside the ornate ballroom and into the glowing hall. “Calm down.” He muttered lowly in her ear as he peered over his shoulder before pulling her into the bathroom. The decor was garish. His eyes widened at the rose colored walls and gold accents. The Baroness did appreciate her floral.

 Gaby jerked away from his light grip on her wrist and walked to the window, staring out at the estate. It was a simple mission this time. The man they were after had yet to have his own tête-à-tête. A critical part, as the document they were seeking was being placed in his hands tonight.

And here she was, threatening their chances of going unnoticed by making a scene.

A scene over none other than Napoleon damn Solo. She gulped down the rest of the champagne from the fluted glass she had gripped tightly on their graceful exit.

Napoleon sighed and walked slowly over to his partner. His reflection glimmered in the marble tile beneath his feet.

“Taking lessons on self-control from Peril I see?” His tone was light hearted as he plucked the empty glass out of her hand, setting it on the windowsill.

“Gaby. Look at me.”

She complied, glancing up to his perceptive blue eyes. His smile was small, but kind.

Napoleon leaned against the lip of the window sill and tugged her towards him. “What happened back there? It’s unlike you to be so…touchy.”

Bright eyes met his as she allowed him to rest his hands on her hips, chiffon bunching up in his hands.

He brushed a thumb against her thigh as he waited.

She closed her eyes and exhaled, grateful he didn’t immediately start reprimanding her about the stake of the mission. She had already taken care of it. Despite the rage that welled within her, she wasn’t Ilya. She did have control.

But sometimes it cracked. Shuddered within her clasped hands. Didn’t everyone’s? The startling matter of it was that it was over him. A man so wrapped in carefully crafted mannerisms. Who acted like nothing in the world could touch him. The man who’d saved her life on more than one occasion.

The man who was waiting patiently for her answer. 

Gaby reached out, tucking his stray lock of dark hair back in place before she smoothed out the lapels of his rather dashing suit. She spoke softly, “That man made some very rude and serious comments against your character.”

“Well, he was probably right.”

Gaby glared at him and he chuckled, “Whatever the case, was it so rude as to warrant the punch you were about to throw in his direction?” His teasing retort was met with silence as she stared over his shoulder. This wasn’t a conversation she wanted to be having. She didn’t want to explain. Didn’t want to reveal herself to someone she cared for.

Wasn’t once enough?

“It’s very kind of you to defend my honor. Talk to me, Fräulein.” He nudged her and Gaby felt her lips turn up in a slight smile. He called her that sometimes. She always thought she did a good job of hiding how much she enjoyed it. Not good enough apparently.

She cleared her throat and mumbled, “Maybe you’re growing on me Mr. Solo.”

“Is that so?” There was a touch of real incredulity in his voice that gave her pause. So he didn’t know. At least, not the extent of her feelings.

She straightened, answering with a clipped “Yes” as she traced the curve of his jaw. She moved on to fixing the non-existent imperfections of his tie. She avoided his gaze. He continued to stare at her pursed lips as she busied her hands with the state of his attire.

He didn’t mind it.

Gaby didn’t elaborate that he was one of the two people left in the world that she could even come close to calling family.

And she would not stand to see her family insulted by anyone, least of all some pompous asshole still reveling in a family title that had no legal privilege anymore.

The three of them: a brute, a thief, and a mechanic. Orphans at best, clinging to the random threads that tied them together. Her hands stilled.

 Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded at the door, “We should get back before someone notices.”

Napoleon grinned, “Oh, I think Illya can manage for a few more minutes. He’s been doing a fine job blending in with the wall paper tonight. Much better than that time in Barcelona.” He took a breath and then his words lost all signs of the boldness she was used to. He wasn’t one for grand speeches about feelings, none of them were. But his voice was low and warm when he spoke, “Gaby.” He tilted her chin up gently with his thumb. “You know; you hold us together.” Her pulse raced and she almost flinched at his touch as if it burned. As if he could read her thoughts. For all his many layers of bravado, he saw past hers easily.

She put her trust in him, in both of them, despite the fact.

Gaby leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his and she smiled against them when a brief jolt of surprise ran through him. It was oddly satisfying to catch him off guard for once, well a second time actually.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sank onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. A moan, breathy and faint, escaped from her. The coil of pleasure that had been tethered low within, passed through her, molten and free as his hands returned to slip under the folds of her dress and his lips pressed languidly against her throat.

They sprang apart at the squeak of the doorknob turning.

 Illya stepped into the room, locking the door behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of his partners, disheveled and breathing hard. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the door, his expression one of mocking disapproval, “I thought something might have gone wrong.”

Napoleon ran a hand through his hair, “Miss Teller was just taking a bit of a breather.”

Illya scoffed and gestured at the two of them, “Is that what you Americans call it?”

Napoleon smirked as Gaby rolled her eyes and bit her lip, holding out a hand at their intruder. Ilya’s gaze softened as he moved and took Gaby’s outstretched hand. It was small and slight in his. Her callused finger tips hooked around his and she pulled him towards her.

He bent low, lips hovering near her ear, “I heard what that man said. It’s taken care of.”

Gaby turned sharply with a look of shock.

Napoleon sighed, “Now Peril-,” but Ilya waved him off before he could.

“I hardly touched him.” Ilya smiled and ran a comforting hand down Gaby’s shoulder, before kissing her quickly on her cheek, “Relax. The Baron lost his footing and tripped into the koi pond. An accident, I assure you.”

Napoleon chuckled, “At least someone’s been practicing their anger management skills.” Gaby swatted him in the arm, before she sighed, leaning back into Illya. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temple, “Mm maybe I did have too much champagne after all.”

Napoleon kissed her lightly on the lips and stood, “Let’s finish this and call it a night. Seems like I should thank my knight in shining armor too at some point.” He brushed off his pants and started towards the door, ignoring Illya’s look of confusion.

Gaby chuckled and she poked him in the arm, “He means you.”

 Illya inhaled sharply, “Oh. I see.” He didn’t sound displeased.

Napoleon listened intently against the door to the sound of faint laughter and music that traveled down the hall. He looked up to see a blushing Illya and grinning Gaby.

 “Now. _How_ to make a smooth exit so it doesn’t look like we’ve been having a little rendezvous in the powder room?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again (haha) because I hate plots (and apparently cannot even think of a decent insult) I kept some aspects vague ;)
> 
> (Honestly though I was like I can't even think of one good thing to pick on about Napoleon Solo that some stranger would notice about him-hence the actual lack of written dialogue about it eek!)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
